Vazio
by Aoi Koufuku
Summary: • :: Para mim e titia Sami :: "Aqui de novo, como sempre... E eu não indaguei o preço dela permanecer ali" Leda Sylvia Szochalewicz :: Fanfic Surpresa ::


**Disclaimer: **Bleach pertence a Tite Kubo. Rozen Maiden pertence a Peach Pit.  
**Gênero: **Crossover, UA, Angust, Songfic, Deathfic.  
**Sinopse: **_"Aqui denovo, como sempre... E eu não indaguei o preço dela permanecer ali." (Leda Sylvia Szochalewicz)  
_**Casal: **Minha querida Titia Sami/Youko Estressada deve saber muito bem qual é.  
**Presente para: **Mim e para minha querida Titia Sami.  
**Créditos: **A Aldebaran Das Areias Vermelhas. Sua fanfic "Esperança" foi o estopim para a criação desta. Muito obrigado!

**Vazio**

O tempo, quase inerte. A paisagem estéril da cidade. O céu cinza e nublado. O frio. As ruas e calçadas quase vazias, com pequenos pontos cobertos com camadas e mais camadas de roupas e outros pequenos pontos que andavam, quase parando, pelas ruas cinzas e geladas.

Os prédios. Os cômodos com resquícios de luz. Os ventiladores em lento movimento. O sono das pessoas. Sua lerdeza.

_"Bom dia tristeza"_

O grande portão negro, enferrujando aos poucos. Os muros antigos, com plantas subindo-os desde eras remotas de sua existência. Os anjos de pedra bruta ou refinada, erguendo suas espadas, seus báculos, abrindo suas asas. Os santos, em suas contempláveis purezas, orando, chorando, implorando por misericórdia das almas. As lousas. Suas frases, criptografadas ou não, velhas ou novas, todas desmancham-se no vento frio e erosivo do tempo. Palavras ao vento. Os sentimentos, as almas, a morte. O frio.

"..." seus belos cabelos levemente acizentados, sua face inespressíva, sua pele pálida. O tapa-olho roxo de rosa desabrochando cobria o olho esquerdo. Sua roupa formal, de secretária, toda roxa. Não se importava em usar uma saia que fosse até um pouco acima dos joelhos. Não sentia frio.

O vento frio fez seus cabelos moverem-se.

_"Que tarde tristeza"_

"Nem sei mais porque venho aqui..." pronunciava suas primeiras palavras do dia, sem tirar seu fixo olhar da lousa a sua frente.

Sua pele albina. Seus cabelos negros. Seus olhos esverdeados. Sua face inespressíva. As lágrimas verdes desenhadas em seu rosto por ele mesmo. Os lábios pintados de preto. Coberto por camadas de roupas, as mãos enfiadas no bolso e um cachecol xadrez preto e verde. O vento frio fez seu cachecol mover-se.

_"Você veio hoje me ver"_

"De onde veio a face muda que habita em mim? Se não há laços, nem abraços, nem palavras de lembranças. Só há face de pedra, sem braços; Lábios selados, olhos vidrados, vitrificados; Sem nenhuma esperança..." proferiu as frias palavras. O vento frio ainda fazia-se presente.

"Você a citou(1)" baixou o olhar suavemente, "Tocante"

"Sabes bem que isso te reflete" jogou-lhe na face as palavras que ela já sabia. Que já fora profetizadas antes de seu nascimento.

"Errado..." ergueu a cabeça, mas sem tirar os olhar do ponto fixo que olhava até agora "Reflete a nós dois"

Silêncio. O vento frio aumentou. As folhas diziam adeus a suas árvores. O arrastar das folhas. Seu arranhar no chão. Perturbador. O vento frio sossegou e voltou somente a mover os cabelos daquela garota e o cachecol daquele garoto.

"Tenho muito medo de ser, E mais medo ainda, de não ser. Folhas regressam cansadas, Sussurrando cantos de aspereza; Em tons de secura e dureza; No contorno das calçadas. Emergido do nada, regresso, Sem face, sem olhos, Só forma, sem corpo, Sem nada de excessos, Numa solidão conjugada; Enorme, amorfa invertebrada."

_"Já estava ficando  
__Até meio triste"_

"Tu tambéns citaste-a(1)" uma sutíl irônia correu por seus negros lábios, "Tocante"

_"De estar tanto tempo"_

"Não sinto mais nada" ela voltou a baixar a cabeça. Fixou o olhar no nome gravado e cravado naquela lousa, "Nunca senti"

"Nunca sentimos"

O silêncio fez um grande estrondo. O vento frio cortava as palavras nele postas. Cortava os sentimentos, as almas, a morte. As folhas sobrevoavam a cabeça daqueles dois jovens.

_"Longe de você"_

"Sentir é algo que nós dois não compreendemos. Por que precisar disso? Ficará apenas em nossas mentes. Será desinterssante a realidade junto a ele" cortou aquele estrondoso silêncio com sua silenciosa fala.

"Você citou Lacan(2)"

Ele estava tão longe dela.

_"Se chegue tristeza"_

Ele deu um primeiro passo. E outro. Ele estava tão perto dela nessa grande distância.

"O que tem dentro do seu peito?" ela perguntou. A resposta dele era previsível.

"Um orgão que bombeia sangue"

O vento frio parou.

_"Se sente comigo  
__Aqui, nesta mesa de bar"_

"E dentro do seu peito? O que tens?" deu mais dois passos. Ele estava quase encostando nela nessa grande distância.

"Nada" baixou um pouco mais a cabeça.

"..." mais dois passos foram dirigidos em direção à ela. Ele estava tocando nela nessa grande distância.

Ele morreu. Ele a abandonou. Ele e sua mulher, ali, deitados entre cobertas e almofadas, naquela cama de casal. O cheiro do gás de cozinha infestava a casa. Ela, pequenina, observava eles inertes, frios.

_"Beba do meu copo  
Me dê o seu ombro"_

"Não vais chorar?" pergunta estúpida. Ele estava a dois passos dela.

"Não" respondeu, inespressível. Ela virou a cabeça e o encarou, "E você?"

Aquele olho verde-amarelado. Aquele tapa-olho roxo com uma rosa desabrochando...

"Também não"

Eram a única coisa que ele tinha para si.

_"Que é para eu chorar"_

Ele retirou as duas mãos dos bolsos fundos. Em cada uma delas estava um revolver. Ela virou-se por completo e pegou um revolver da mão dele.

_"Chorar de tristeza"_

Cada um deu um passo. Cada um apontou o revolver para debaixo do queixo um do outro. Eles deram as mãos e apertam-nas forte. Eles olhavam-se profundamente nos olhos.

O tempo, quase inerte. A paisagem estéril da cidade. O céu cinza e nublado. O frio. O som de duas balas sendo disparadas.

_"Tristeza de amar"_

**Fim**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**N/A.: **

Depois dessa eu me interno no hospício. Parece uma carta de suícida e ficou uma grande merda. Não devia ter pirado naquela fanfic que eu fiz de presente para a minha amiga. Fiquei três dias fazendo aquela joça (terminei ela ontem). Deu mais de vinte páginas, ficou uma droga, e no penúltimo dia eu tive exaustão mental de tanto escrever! Sinceramente, isso me afetou. O que eu escrevo já é uma droga. Isso daqui ainda mais! Tá uma bela merda... Mas a única coisa boa disso tudo é que eu consegui usar semiótica e fazer um jogo rápido de imagens para fazer toda a descrição nesta merda...

Enfim. Acho que duas pessoas irão gostar dessa fanfic: Titia Sami/Youka Estressada e minha querida Deme-chan/Demetria Blackwell. Nessa fanfic tem as personagens que cada uma gosta xD

É, Titia Sami, finalmente consegui fazer uma fanfic com esse casal! Trema nas bases! Bwahahaha È__É

A música usada nessa fanfic foi "Bom dia tristeza", da Maysa. Agora vamos a enumeração:  
(1): A primeira vez que aparece esse marcador é quando Ulquiorra cita parte do poema "Catarse", da poetisa Leda Sylvia Szochalewciz. Que, por sinal, também tem outro trecho deste poema, que é o da sinopse. A segunda vez que aparece esse marcador é quando Barasuishou cita parte do poema "Medo", da mesma poetisa.  
(2): Lacan foi um filósofo francês. Uma das coisas que ele acreditava é que o desejo é algo que só deve ficar em nossa mente, pois quando ele se realiza nós perdemos o interesse.

Espero que tenham gostado desta grande bosta. Por favor, ripadores, ripem esta merda e me avisem, via review que fizeram isso! Quero rir muito dessa merda de fanfic. Vocês irão fazer meu dia muito feliz! LOL

Obrigado e volte sempre! Reviews são muito bem aceitas.

Sayo! o/


End file.
